mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Pony Time/Transcripts
__TOC__ Epic Cupcake Time :Pinkie Pie: Epic Cupcake Time! I'm Pinkie Pie, this is Rainbow Dash. Right now, she's Rainbow Glasses. :Rainbow Dash: You know! :Pinkie Pie: And today, we're gonna show you how to make crazy cup''cakes''! Call Twilight Sparkle. Shyayt's about to get magical. Got my magnum of rainbow juice, about to change the friendship game. Whatcha know about sugar comas? :Rainbow Dash: Uh... yeah? :Pinkie Pie: Just got back from Applejack's place, stole five bags of sugar. Now, we're gonna use it. More sugar. More sugar! More sugar! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, Pinkie Pie... That's a lot of sugar. :Pinkie Pie: Now the flour. flour This ain't your mother's milk?. Now we add the rainbow juice! yay's smart! Now to toast these bitches, got my home dragon Spike, about to get hotter than a rainbow! I know! :roaring :Pinkie Pie: All these cupcakes look like blank flanks. Time to decorate. :Rainbow Dash: About to get all "Sonic Rainboom" on these bitches! :Pinkie Pie: Flowers! Rainbow! Friendships! Fyaykin' beautiful! :Rainbow Dash: Pile on the frosting! More frosting! So! Much! Frosting! Gonna need another Winter Wrap-Up by the time this is done! :Pinkie Pie: You're sitting at home crying like a little bitch, I'm here with these beautiful ponies. What now, hater? :Pinkie Pie: Next time... we eat Apple Jacks. :Applejack: Beg your pardon? Epic Pie Time :Pinkie Pie: Today, we have Applejack here. :Applejack: Uh... howdy? :Pinkie Pie: And Rarity too... if she didn't decide to pussy out! Call her up. Tell her she's a little bitch. We're about to go "pony-fabulous" on all these apples. :Pie Time (I'mma get drunk off this @#$%!) :Pinkie Pie: Epic Pie Time here at Sugarcube Corner, about to get down with some apple pies. Granny Smith. Big Macintosh. Golden and red delicious. Applejack Daniel's, muthasqueeka, what up?! :mashing :Pinkie Pie: Next level mushing apparatus.Next, we add the sugar, spice, and everything nice. But we ain't got no Chemical X! Instead, we got the good shsquee. Apple-J-D! :shatters :Pinkie Pie: Time for the crust. First the flour. Then the water. And now, the eggs. :break :Pinkie Pie: Applejack beatin' those eggs like she beats Apple Bloom. :Applejack: What'd ya say? :Pinkie Pie: Nothing. Just um, keep beating. Time to mix it up. What up, egg beatah?! :Vinyl Scratch: Let's spin this shsqueet! :"Existence VIP" by Excision and Downlink :Pinkie Pie: More Applejack Daniel's! :shatters :Pinkie Pie: Now, time to bake these bitches. :door thuds :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! How am I gonna pay for all this?! :Pinkie Pie: You like cartoons? We got cartoons. www.hoofflix.com/cupcakes! You get one-month-free trial of all the cartoons you want, and we get cupcake money! Don't you fsqueek this up for me! I need my cupcake money! :dings :Pinkie Pie: Done! And now, things get delicious. Hay bacon strips. Hay bacon strips. Hay bacon strips. Hay bacon strips. And now, we cream on this bitch! :cream spraying :Pinkie Pie: Okay, now which one of ya squees is gonna eat this beast?! :bursts open :Rarity: Which one of you fsqueeing pieces of shsqueet called me a bitch?! screams loudly :Pinkie Pie: Next time, we eat Skrillex. :credits Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, what a beautiful day. Time to get to my studies an :dubstep :Twilight Sparkle: Aah! :Vinyl Scratch: Aw, yeah! Good morning, Ponyville! :Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville :Interviewer: So, Octavia, what are your mornings usually like, living with a DJ? :Octavia: I wake up every morning, I come downstairs, she's doing the dishes. She's great, right? A roommate who does the dishes. Only... one problem. She cleans them with... wubs. Ugh. :dubstep :Vinyl Scratch: We crank that bass up to 11, it cleans off the dishes on a microscopic level! Yeah! :shatters :Octavia: I was going to be first-chair cellist for the Royal Canterlot Symphony. How is this my life? :Interviewer: It seems your roommate Octavia has very refined tastes. Does that ever lead to, say, clashes between the two of you? :Vinyl Scratch: What? Oh! Nah, nah, man, she's cool. I mean, yeah, she can get kinda snooty now and then, but... what can ya do? S'all good. I mean, for instance, she's got real high standards. Like, one time, I hooked her up with this wicked-cool dude and she totally snubbed him! What's up with that? :Octavia: Vinyl knows all of the really great musicians in town, and she introduced me to a violinist I... well, rather admired from afar, but hadn't had the chance to meet professionally. We met at Sugarcube Corner for a spot of tea, but... things quickly... got out of hoof. :Octavia: giggles :Pinkie Pie: Who's up for a cupcake-eating contest?! :Violinist: angrily :Octavia: A-are you... alright? :Violinist: Yes, but I can never resist a challenge! :Octavia: Uh... :crashing :Violinist: Ah told you! Ah told you I'd win! Next time, Pinkie... next time, I'll eat all your cupcakes! :Pinkie Pie: meekly Please, no... :Octavia: It could have gone better. :Vinyl Scratch: I dunno, he seemed like a cool guy to me. What did I tell ya? Up. Tight. Actually... I think I still have his number! :beeping :Vinyl Scratch: Why do I even have this? :minor explosion :Interviewer: So, Octavia, although you have your share of differences, it seems the two of you still manage to live together in harmony. Is that fair to say? :Octavia: Well, yes, we do share our differences, but Vinyl usually means well. There was that one time when she saved Ponyville from certain destruction. :Discord: evilly Oh, I'm so happy I decided to come back and take over again. Oh, this is far easier than I ever expected it would... Hold on. Who are you? :Vinyl Scratch: Alright, everypony, take a seat. I got this. :Discord: laughing And what, pray tell, is that? :Vinyl Scratch: Aw, it's nothin' special. It's just my bass cannon! :dubstep starts playing :Discord: screams :Rainbow Dash: So... awesome... :Vinyl Scratch: Even though we have our differences, Octavia's still one of my best friends. She's one of the most generous ponies I know, and always helps me out in a jam. :Octavia: Hey, do you want the rest of the sandwich? :Vinyl Scratch: gasp :Vinyl Scratch: crying She really taught me what friendship could mean that day... and it was delicious. :credits Epic Crossover Time: Uncle Chan Adventures :thunder :of Spike sneaking, taking cookie :Spike: Oh secret cookie stash! How I love you so! :twice :Twilight Sparkle: yawning groggily Spike? What are you doing? :click :Spike: shuddering :Uncle: Aii-yaaaaaaa! :Spike: screaming :thud :Chan Adventures theme music Epic Rage Time: The Incredible Derp :Derpy: Hello, Mr. Cake! I'm here to pick up today's Lemon Muffin Surprise! :Mr. Cake: Good morning, Derpy. I'm sorry, but we just ran out of them. :Derpy: W-Wha... What do you mean... "ran out"? :Mr. Cake: Uh, somepony just bought the last batch. How about a cupcake instead? :Derpy: Cupcakes aren't for breakfast! Who took them? :Mr. Cake: Snowflake! It was Snowflake! :thud :Derpy: screams :Rage Time: The Incredible Derp :Derpy: Derpy want muffins! :shatters :Derpy: Have you seen my muffins?! :chirping :Lyra: Hands...? :Bon Bon: She means no. :Derpy: screams :stomping :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Derpy! Why are you so upset? :screaming :Derpy: Derpy want muffins! :Twilight Sparkle: What if we baked you new ones? :Derpy: It was Lemon Surprise! :Twilight Sparkle: screams :Princess Celestia and royal guard: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: screams :shatters :Twilight Sparkle: Oof! :Princess Celestia: Oh! Hello, Twilight. :crash :Princess Celestia: Mother of me... :Derpy: NO!!! :Snowflake: munching :Derpy: roars :firing :Derpy: growls :screaming :Vinyl Scratch: Alright! A laser show! :Mr. Cake: Wait! Derpy! I made a mistake! We had one left! :Derpy: Yay! munching :Vinyl Scratch: Boo! More lasers! :thunk :explosion :Princess Celestia: Maybe I should visit them more often... Category:Transcripts Category:Epic Pony Time